villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lizzie (Tales from the Darkside)
"Lizzie" is an iconic monster and alongside her "father" acts as the main antagonist of the Tales from the Darkside episode "Inside the Closet", while her appearance is rather brief she is beloved by fans of the show and horror fans in general as one of the more terrifying of the show's many monsters, as well as one of the more memorable - she is not mentioned by name in the episode she appears but the name "Lizzie" is official as it is used when referring to restoration works on the original puppet used in the show (and thus is confirmed by the creators themselves as the monster's actual name). History "Lizzie" was a horrific, deformed creature that resided in a closet and was tended to by Doctor Fenner, when a guest arrives in the home the daily routines of "father" and "daughter" seem to be disrupted and said guest becomes more and more concerned about the strange noises she hears from the closet. Convinced there was a rat the guest puts a mouse-trap in the closet, this only sparked "Lizzie's" wrath, however, as the creature continued to evade and torment the guest. Ultimately one night the guest wakes as "Lizzie" is opening the closet and goes over, shining a flashlight upon the creature and screaming in fear - "Lizzie" proceeds to attack and kill the guest, dragging them into the closet. Despite this shocking murder the next scene in which "Lizzie" appears is after Doctor Fenner gets off the phone to his now-deceased guest's mother, clearly trying to dismiss the mother's concern and cover up the death - Doctor Fenner is revealed to be "Lizzie's" father and dots on her affectionately, taking her back upstairs to read her a story.. the twisted father and daughter seeming quite uncaring for the murder they committed. Appearance "Lizzie" is a small humanoid devoid of any hair or ears, she resembles in many ways a bald primate such as a chimpanzee but has a number of deviant features such as horrific red eyes, a mouth of sharp fangs which seems to lack proper lips and webbed hands and feet with vicious claws: despite being female "Lizzie" has no feminine physiology, at least by human standards, this may be down to her age (as she is implied to still be a "child") but her general physiology seems to lack any signs of female anatomy, suggesting she will never develop these traits even in older life, she also has extremely pale skin - almost chalk-white, save for deep sockets where her eyes are found, which are dark. Abilities despite her small size "Lizzie" is extremely strong, quick and deadly - she can leap onto a victim's back and claw them repeatedly with her sharp hand and foot-claws, she can also somehow flip a human over with sufficient force that they appear to die on impact - such strength would fit in with her already primate appearance, since chimpanzees and many other primate species are capable of great feats of strength compared to a human, despite their relatively small size compared to said humans. Gallery Images Lizzie2.jpg Lizzie3.jpg lizzie-attacks.JPG Videos Monster in the Closet Tales From the Darkside - Isn't she adorable? Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Horror Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Female Category:Affably Evil Category:Kids Category:Amoral Category:Man-Eaters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Enigmatic